Constellation
by sayrahsunshine
Summary: What if your soulmate was the one person that you couldn't stand? (Joe Sugg x OC) (Soulmate AU) (Will Be Updated Soon)


**A/N:** This fic had been edited to change this from a reader insert imagine to a regular JoexOC pairing fic. Una is pronounced OO-nah.

* * *

The squeaking of trolleys and squawking children surrounded them as they entered the supermarket. It was a warm and bustling Saturday afternoon in the heart of London. Normally, these food trips were saved for later in the night or during the week so the boys wouldn't be noticed as much. But, turns out, none of them had properly prepared for the Maynard's house party, and had chosen to put it off to the last minute.

And, as luck would have it, everyone else was busy. So, it was just Una and Joe on this little outing. And, she was annoyed.

"Come on, then," Joe called out as he headed further into the shop. "No dilly-dallying!"

Una groaned as she rolled her eyes. Joe Sugg. From the very beginning, he just rubbed her the wrong way.

It all started when she first met Jack over Tinder. The date had been a disaster, but the hilarity of it all made her agree to a second one. Though, half way through the second date, it was pretty clear they were better suited as friends. They got along so well that Jack thought it'd be great to introduce her to the rest of the boys at a holiday house party, certain they'd all love her.

As far as first impressions go, everyone was great. Except for Joe. When Una had met him, he had already been drunk, arm slung around the shoulders of a, equally as trashed, girl. He had spared her maybe two or three words tops before retiring for the night, female friend in tow. The day after, he apologized and introduced himself properly, but his feminine shadow lurked at his back the entire time, silk robe falling from her delicate shoulders.

From then on, even the sound of his name left a bad taste in her mouth.

It didn't help that every time Una was around him, she was his target for constant teasing. She didn't consider herself to be a sour puss, but whenever he picked on her, it drove her up the bloody wall. It was like he always had something smart to say accompanied with a stupid little smirk on his stupid, stupid face.

She gasped when she ran into something hard and warm.

"Oi oi. Watch out," Joe drawled, looking over his shoulder. "Deep in dream land, are we?" He continued rummaging through the wine selection.

Una scowled at his back when he wasn't looking anymore, finger rubbing at her forearm, "I was just thinking about everything we needed to get while we're here."

"And, yet you haven't been helping in the slightest," Joe said. "Maybe less thinking, and more looking."

She shot him a glare, "Well, it's not like you wrote a list."

"Actually." His hand dug into the pocket of his joggers, pulling out a small, folded paper. "I did." He passed it to her, a small grin on his lips. "Now, go on. Chop, chop. We've got about 30 more minutes until we have to start setting up."

She knew it was immature, but she couldn't help rolling her eyes before walking off. Una could have sworn she heard him chuckle as well. She gritted her teeth and grumbled as she set out on her mission to find snacks.

About 10 minutes had passed and Una was confident that she had got everything that was needed.

"Now, time to see where that idiot buggered off to- AH." She jumped when a sudden poke came to her ribs.

"I surely hope you weren't talking about me."

Una leveled him with another glare, which seemed to be a common thing when around him, "I got everything on the list."

"Perfect," Joe took the basket from her hands with ease, placing the few items he had in his hands inside of it. "And, we've still got time to spare."

"I can carry that, Joe."

Joe smirked, "S'alright, love. I think I can handle it." He jokingly flexed his free arm at her. "Besides, you've been favoring your arm all day, so I figured I'd help out."

She chose to ignoring his showing off and went straight to confusion, "What are you going on about? I'm fine."

He pointed down at her, "Then why do you keep messing with it?"

Una looked at where he was pointing, realizing that her constant rubbing and pinching had succeeding in making a rash on her right forearm. "Oh." She blinked, still staring at the thin, rectangle of little, red bumps. "I didn't even notice."

"Might want to check your house for bed bugs."

"Oh, piss off. I don't have bed bugs."

"Mites?"

"No."

"Fungus?"

"I shower twice a day, no!"

"You shower twice a day? Jeez, clean freak much."

Una sighed, exasperated, "Why must you ALWAYS be such a smart ass."

Joe just laughed, heading toward the registers.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me."

"Oh, this is nothing," He shot her a wolfish grin. "Cheer up, the worst is yet to come."

In that moment, Una's vision went white. She heard Joe's muffled voice, but couldn't comprehend anything that he said. Her knees hit the floor. Her hand cradled her arm to her chest. She heard calling. Who was calling her?

Reality snapped back to her with a pop.

"Una?"

She jumped.

Joe's face was close to hers, his eyes full of worry, his hand on her shoulder.

"Love, are you okay?"

She took in her surroundings. A few people stared from the aisles closest to them, but for the most part, no one was alarmed. She was still on the floor, her left hand wrapped tight around her arm. She let go, pulling her arm away so she could look.

The rash was gone, but in its place, was tiny lettering in jagged script.

 _Cheer Up, The Worst is Yet to Come_

Una stared at it wide-eyed, not quite believing her own eyes. She switched her gaze to Joe, who was staring at her strange tattoo just as intently. His face that was contorted with worry earlier, then to mild shock, now softened into a small smile. Joe's eyes met hers.

"Well, it's about bloody time."

"What?"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet. Once she was standing, he rolled up the jacket sleeve on his right arm, flipping it over. Una's breath hitched.

On his forearm, in the same font and in the exact same spot read:

 _You're Killing Me, Smalls_

Una let out a sharp laugh. Joe grinned as he pushed his sleeve back down.

"Of all the things I've said to you, THAT'S what pops up?" she asked.

"I mean, it's fitting," his eyes glittering with mirth. "You did say, I will be the death of you, earlier."

"But, you don't even like me!" Una said. "When did that happen? Just now?"

"No," Joe said. "Maybe about three weeks ago."

She blinked.

"And you never said anything?"

"Nope." He started scanning the items on at the self-check-out.

"We're you planning on it?"

"Not unless it happened to you, no."

She was so confused. It took her a few moments to realize that she was standing there like a fish out of water, and Joe was done paying for everything. And, before she knew it, he was out the door.

Una hurried after him, her confusion and frustration with the man growing by the second.

"Wait." He didn't respond. "Joe, wait!"

He stopped, turning to her, "Yes?"

"Can we talk about this?"

"Not right now. We've got to go set up for the party."

Una froze, "You're actually joking me."

Joe kept walking, "Nope!"

 _Well, surprise, surprise. That's not changed._

Joseph Graham Sugg still held the title of most infuriating person she knew. Soulmate or not.

A few hours had passed and the party was underway. Joe had purposefully kept his distance from her the whole night, and much to her annoyance, Una wasn't able to corner and confront him at all.

At least the party was a hit. She attempted to keep her mind occupied with beer pong for a bit. She was Jack's partner, playing against Mikey and Conor. Mikey was useless, but in the end, it was all good fun. Her and Jack cheered as she sank her ball in the final cup, nearly knocking over the game table in their excitement.

They started to clear off the table, but was stopped by a voice.

"Alright, our turn," Joe shouted over the music. "You two, against Oli and I."

"Ohh, you're on mate," Jack smirked, setting up the cups with Oli. Both completely unaware of the staring contest happening between the other two.

Una felt a shudder run down her spine. His cheeks were slightly pink, evidence of the alcohol strumming through his body. His hair was disheveled. His shirt clung to his chest. But, his eyes were what stopped her in her tracks. They were the bluest she had ever seen. His pupils wide. Were they always that blue? Had she just never noticed before?

The other boys shouted that they were ready and the game started. Oli went first and missed. Jack didn't do much better. Joe stepped up and aimed, but instead of looking at the cup, he stared right at Una. She felt her face flush as she stared right back. She heard the _plop_ of the ping pong ball hitting liquid, the cheer from the people watching and the groan of anguish from her partner.

"Your turn," Joe said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Come on, Una," Jack clapped his hand on her shoulder. "You got this."

She couldn't help but chuckle as the Maynard brothers gathered behind her, talking smack to the opposing team.

Again, Una realized that it wasn't mature, and had a high chance of going badly for her, but she wasn't going to step down. Taking the same stance as Joe had just a second ago, she aimed, leveled him with a hard stare and a smirk, and shot.

The resounding _plop_ turned her smirk into a full-on grin as the people around the table went nuts.

"Unlucky."

Jack and Conor both threw their arms around her neck and shoulders, jumping up and down.

"OHHHHHH!"

Oli looked proper shocked. Joe just shook his head and laughed.

The game continued, both teams doing stupid things to show off and distract the other. In the end, Una and Jack won again, the rest of the boys cheering and jumping around. Oli hung his head in defeat, his feet kicking the air, while Joe just stood in place and smiled, slowly drinking the rest of his beer.

The night had really improved from when she had first walked in, and she was glad of it. The party was starting to wind down a bit, some people starting to filter out. Una was talking with Josh and Mikey about what a friend's date had done to Joe's plants, when Joe himself popped into the corner of her peripheral.

As soon as she turned his gaze to him, he beckoned her to him, his shoulder leaning against the wall. Una sighed and excused herself from the boys, and followed Joe to the guest bedroom. When he closed the door after she stepped in, she couldn't say she was surprised.

"So, he finally decided he wants to talk?" she drawled.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Uh," Una blinked. "I don't hate you."

"Well, you certainly don't like me."

"I don't like that you tease and contradict me all the time, simply because you know it annoys me."

He cocked his head ever so slightly to the side, "I pick on everyone."

"Not as much as you pick on me."

"Well, of course not. But that's not why you don't like me."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Oh, my god, Joe. You're doing it now! I'm literally telling you why I get frustrated with you, but you won't let me get a word in edge wise."

"No, I just know better. That's not why you hate me."

"I obviously don't hate you. This is proof!" She flung her right arm in the air.

He glanced at it, a smile growing on his face. "No, that's just proof that you're stuck with my 'annoying' ass for the rest of your life. Nothing more."

"Really?" she glared.

He just grinned, the tip of his tongue running along the bottom of his teeth, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Of all the people in this universe to have me tethered to, why you?!" her hands clenched into fists, trying her best to stop staring at his mouth. Why did his lips have to look so damn kissable? It wasn't fair.

He took a step closer to her. "What's so bad about me?"

"Everything."

Joe chuckled, "Oh, really." Another step closer. "That's why you can't stop staring then?"

"You've been staring too."

"I've never denied that." Another step. "I have no problem saying that I like what I see. I always have." He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You, on the other hand…"

Her breath caught in her throat. He was so close now. Una could smell the dark musk of his cologne. She could feel the warmth radiating from his chest. His baby blues gazed down at her. She felt as though she could get lost the longer she looked.

"Fuck it."

Una wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, their lips crashing together. She sighed into his kiss. Joe's arms immediately snaked around her waist, backing her up until her shoulders met the wall behind her.

The bedroom door flew open, bouncing off the spring stopper. The couple jumped apart.

"FINALLY!" Jack, Conor and Josh piled into the door way.

A flash of light caught their attention, and they all looked down at Joe and Una's arms. The gold glow dimmed down until there was no more. The only evidence of the words ever being there was a series of raised dots on both of their arms. An identical constellation.

"Well, that's just freaky."

"Kind of wish we had filmed that."

"Oh, my god, yes. Think of the views."

" **OUT!** " Joe and Una both retorted, startling the boys away, the door shutting closed behind them.

Joe sighed, looking back at her, "Anyway, where were-" Her lips stopped him in his tracks. He chuckled, picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She grinned.

Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe.


End file.
